


Theif

by xblood_kittenx



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Christmas shoplifting, F/M, Mutant Powers, Shapeshifting, Stealing, Thief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 22:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xblood_kittenx/pseuds/xblood_kittenx
Summary: Stealing was hard. Getting caught by Venom was the worst. You're trying to get a Christmas gift for your boyfriend when you are stopped by Venom.





	Theif

You cursed as you fiddled with the tumbler lock on the roof door. You could have shifted into the many animals you’ve learned with your mutant powers but that’d leave you naked and without protection, and that was a no go in your book. You frowned as you fiddled with the lock. You climbed this damn building to get here, you are not leaving until you have your bounty.  
Your frown broke into a smile as you felt the lock give way. Rusty yes, but you haven’t lost your touch since quitting. You could say you stopped breaking into places when you and Eddie became a thing, but you’d be lying. Honestly the only reason you stopped was because Venom arrived on the scene. Since Venom, the anti-hero, arrived on scene it have been increasingly harder to get anywhere without the creature coming in a fucking shit up. You barely escaped the last two times with your skin attached. This was the last, and final time you’d break into a fancy place. The only reason you probably were able to get away was because your scent took on different animals when in mid-shift.  
Eddie didn’t know your past life and you wanted to keep it that way. The last two times you ran into Venom left you with a broken rib and a bruised knee. You were able to play off as a bad fall. You hated to lie to Eddie but wanted to keep him out of the line of danger. You didn’t want Eddie be arrested for hiding a criminal.  
Opening the door you shifted your mask up over your nose and shifted part way into your animal form to enhance your hearing and eyesight. Closing the door behind you, you slowly crept into the building to hunt down your Christmas gift for Eddie.  
He had wanted this obsidian bracelet and damned if you weren’t going to get it for him. It was too expensive to purchase with the job you currently had. So you thought to simply take it and replace it with a cheap replica. Easy.  
Your hear straining for any sounds that might indicate that you were caught. So far you hear nothing but the hum of the alarm still in place. Making you way into the display room, careful to avoid the triggers to the alarm and cameras you rerouted on a loop.  
Once at the display you crouched down and started fiddling with the lock. You multitask by straining your animal hearing while focusing on the lock and it’s tumblers inside. You played with the lock until you hear a satisfying click as you turn the lock and slid the door open. Swiping the bracelet and replacing it with the replica.  
You did a little dance in victory. Ready to call it a night with your prize that you slipped into your pocket when you heard hushed voices. Every muscle in your body tensed and you dropped back behind the display case. You pressed flat and listened to two idiots talk about how much they were about to make when you hear them trip the silent alarm.  
Groaning inward you went to plan B on escape. Air ducts. Only a matter of time before the police and possibly Venom came. Jerking up fast, you startled the two robbers.  
“You idiots!” you hissed. “You set the alarm off.”  
Not giving them time to react you jabbed one in the side with your hand to stun him while grabbing the other in a sleeper hold. You held pressure until they sagged in your arms and laid them down. You turned in time to have the other one run at you, tackling you down.  
You grunted on impact only to have the weight taken off you just as quickly as it came. You quickly recovered your footing, standing only to come face to face with Venom’s toothy grin.  
“HELLO AGAIN, LITTLE BIRD.” The creature grounded out.  
You didn’t think as you wiped around and ran towards the nearest air duct. Hearing Venom crashing behind you, following as you climbed the wall. Panic stricken as you gripped the vent and tugged. It groaned in protest but finally gave up. You throw it down at Venom, smacking him in the face and stunning him for a bit. Make it easier for you to get away in the duct.  
You are glad for your shapeshifting abilities right now, it makes it easier for you squeeze through the vents. You worm and squirm through the vent until you come to an opening to the elevator shaft. You breathe a sigh of relief as you open the door and jump down hitting the button for the top floor.  
You had one floor to go until you felt the elevator shack. Panicking you hit the door opening button and boil out as soon as it opened. Making a run to the stairs for the roof, you look behind you and see Venom making a mad dash towards you.  
“STOP RUNNING LITTLE BIRD.” Venom grins, teeth gleaming in the light.  
You make a break across the roof before you are tackled from behind. Hands scraping the ground, pain rides up your legs as your knee connect. You wait for the pain of teeth to end your life. All you got is a confused looking Venom staring at you.  
“YOU SMELL VERY FAMILIAR, I WONDER HOW I NEVER KNEW.” Venom said taking a hold of your scrapped palms and pressing it face to them. Inhaling deeply, a purr emerged from its chest. Lifting its face from your hands, Venom slowly reached up and pulled your half mask down. Revealing your nose and lips to the air.  
Your name rolls off Venoms lips. You sit in shock as your name is rumbled from Venom and still in shock when Venom grumbled before shrinking down in size. Peeling away until you lay eyes on Eddie, your boyfriend.  
“I… you, what? YOU’ ER VENOM?” You squeaked out before remembering that you were being chased and almost eaten by him. “YOU WERE GOING TO EAT ME?!”  
“Wait no, once we knew your smell Venom was more worried that you fell.” Eddie said, rubbing the back on his head. “We are more shocked that you were the one we have been chasing all these months. Why didn’t you tell us you were a mutant?”  
“Why didn’t you tell me were Venom?” You said grinding back the question with more force then needed.  
“Deserved that.” He said, lifting one shoulder. “We didn’t want to scare you, you are the best thing that has happened to us. Right now we are confused. Why were you in the store stealing?”  
Your mouth became dry. How could you tell him that you wanted to get him the perfect gift you couldn’t afford? You twist your hands together, cringing from the sting of your palms. “I wanted to get you a gift for Christmas.” You said, feeling your pocket for the stolen bracelet.  
“You could have gotten us something without stealing it. We would have still loved it” He said rubbing both your arms affectionately. “And you’re taking this me being Venom thing and trying to eat you in the past quite well.”  
You shrugged. “You’re taking me being a thief and a mutant pretty well. Why should I judge anyone else on their shortcomings?” You said looking at Eddie.  
“So true. Come on, let’s go enjoy Christmas Eve and Venom will let you keep the bracelet for a price.” Eddie said breaking into a smile.  
“Pray tell what is it?” You ask stretching your aching body, tired from all the stress draining away.  
“Race us back home. Win and you get to keep the bracelet, lose and you have to return it and pay for it normally.” Eddie said smiling is game face.  
You smiled back. “Only if you take my clothing with you.” You said stripping part of your clothing and throwing it at Eddie’s face before shifting into a bird.  
“THAT’S CHEATING” was all you heard before taking off into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> My first one shot. Just after the holidays too. X.x Sorry if it isn't up to anyone standards. I just wanted to try my hand at writing a mutant reader. I apologize for any grammar, spelling, or punctuation errors, I am not an English writing major. Comments are welcome.


End file.
